


Sell Your Soul

by redsandman99



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mox is desperate and Jimmy is the only one who will help...for a price that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the wrestling kink meme and decided to post it here too. This is my first foray into this pairing so fingers crossed that it don't like completely suck.
> 
> There might potentially be a part two for this down the road. We'll see what I feel like (and if anyone wants it anyway).

Mox couldn't sleep. Of course, that fact in itself was absolutely nothing new. Insomnia had plagued him ever since he was a kid. Usually he could deal with it. Not tonight though. Tonight it was different. Tonight it felt like he was about to start crawling out of his own skin. His normal twitchiness had spiraled to an uncontrollable level, making him really glad that he was alone. His roommate Sami was supposed to be out with his girlfriend, and Mox really hoped he would actually just stay out. It would be easier to get a hold of himself without Sami babbling in his ear a mile a minute. Though granted, he could have used Sami to maybe hit him upside the head and knock him the hell out. That would have been a hell of a nice reprieve to have handy.

He turned over on his other side, curling himself up and fixating his eyes on the wall. The nearby clock ticked away loudly, beckoning him to glance over at it. He fought to resist that urge though. Time was already going slow enough as it was. He didn't need to watch it literally drag by. Sleep. He needed to just get to sleep. If he just fell to sleep then maybe this feeling would pass him by. Or maybe it would just fade away enough to let him get up and function long enough to get his hands on some cash. That was all he really needed. Just a little cash so he could buy what would actually fix him.

Fix. Fuck, he needed a fix so fucking badly. He sucked in a harsh breath, his twitching becoming even worse as the absolute need reared its ugly head once again. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He had to fucking get a hold of himself. He had no money to get himself any drugs. He didn't even have enough money to buy a candy bar. He was broke to a rather disgusting degree. It was already costing him a bunch of problems. Sami was furious over having to cover the whole sum of their rent yet again. He had gotten drunk and yelled about it, calling him a stupid junkie and threatening to throw him out on his ass. Whatever. Mox didn't give a shit right now. He just wanted to get some sleep and worry about his dire financial state when he woke up.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Mox groaned and flipped over on his side. The clock was mocking him. Fucking bastard thing. He wanted to get up and rip it off the wall. But he didn't. He made himself stay put, his eyes squeezed shut. Sleep. He had to focus on sleep. There was no drug dealer that would give him anything without cash. Absolutely none.

_Not true..._

Oh hell no. He was not letting himself even consider that. Out of all the ideas he could come up with, that was truly fucking terrible. Yet now that it remotely slipped into his brain, he couldn't get it out. The answer to this problem was one phone call away. He didn't have to lay there and suffer. Well, not physically anyway. His pride would take the hit if he gave in. He didn't want that. He already pretended to have more pride than he should. Giving in and making the call would only make it that much harder.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Every sound that clock made was getting louder and louder. It burned itself into his brain. It wouldn't leave him be. It wouldn't let him get any peace. There was only one thing that could give him that. And there was exactly one guy who he could turn to.

"Fuck!" The curse was grumbled as he rolled out of bed. "Fuck fuck fuck!" His voice got louder every time he repeated the curse. He stumbled over to the clock first, taking it off the wall and chucking it across the room. It hit the door with a bang, which filled him with pure satisfaction. "Yeah, you better stop ticking mother fucker."

"Mox what the fuck are you doing?" Sami yelled from the other room.

Mox didn't answer. Instead he just slipped on a plain white t-shirt before rummaging around for his keys and his phone. It was always hard for him to keep track of his shit. Even when reluctantly sober he was incredibly absent minded. This time though, it only took him about twenty minutes to find both items. They were still stuffed in the pocket of one of his pairs of jeans, which were laying on the floor.

"Tell me you're gonna actually go out and make some fucking money."

Mox looked over to see Sami standing at his doorway. His black hair was sticking up in just about every direction, as per usual. His bare chest was covered in rather fresh looking scratch marks, meaning his girlfriend Jessicka was probably somewhere in the apartment. He had a beer in one hand while the other rested against the door frame.

"Seriously Mox. I can't keep fucking doing this shit by myself."

"I'll get money." This wasn't an argument that Mox wanted to have now. Not in the very fucking least.

"I'm fucking serious Jon."

"I'll fucking get it later, alright? I got other shit to do first."

"Like what? Get high? How are you even -" Sami stopped as the answer to his question popped into his head. Immediately the pissed off look on his face melted away, being swiftly replaced by an amused grin. "You're going to your little boyfriend's then?"

Mox scowled. "Jimmy's not my fucking boyfriend."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty fucking sure. I don't even like the fucker."

"But you like, suck his dick every fucking day."

"I do not! I just...I fucking need some shit. And I don't have any money."

Sami shook his head. "So you're gonna whore yourself out again? Christ Mox." He brought his beer to his lips and took a long drink of it before speaking again. "The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

The words were a direct slap to the face. A fucking low blow to the highest degree. And in another time and another place, he would have attacked, spitting and snarling as he threw punches. But not now. Not when it had become so painfully true that not even he could deny it. So instead he just stormed out of the room, shoulder checking Sami in the process. Something was said to him on his way out, but he didn't care enough to listen. Instead he kept on going, slamming the front door shut behind him as hard as he could. Hopefully that was taken as the "fuck you" it was meant to be.

...

BANG BANG BANG! "Jacobs!" BANG BANG BANG! Mox pounded his fist against Jimmy's front door relentlessly. He had walked all the way here, thunder rumbling ominously almost the whole way. The rain hadn't actually started yet, but he felt like his luck on that front was about to run out. "Jimmy open the fucking door!" He pounded on the door harder, knowing the other man was home. The stupid rottweilers that tried to bite him every time he came up to the house were outside with them. Jimmy wasn't the type to leave his animals outside. He loved the bastard things for whatever fucking reason.

The door finally opened, leading to Mox nearly hitting the smaller man right in the face with his fist. "The fuck are you doing Jon?"

Mox felt his eye twitch at the use of his first name. Nobody really ever called him that. Even Sami, his own best friend, rarely ever used it. And there was just something about the way that Jimmy said it that bothered him. He couldn't really explain it; he just wished that Jimmy fucking Jacobs would stop saying his name like that. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing here?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I know why you're here. What I meant was -" he stopped to shake some of his hair out of his eyes "what the fuck are you doing pounding on my door like a damn lunatic? It's not like I've gone deaf or anything."

"Well maybe you should have answered the door faster." Mox shoved his hands into his pockets and fidgeted. "Can I come in or not?"

Jimmy just stepped aside wordlessly, shaking his hair out of his eyes once again as he did so. Red streaks had replaced the blonde, which was probably a Tyler inspired change. In the absence of his ex-girlfriend Lacey, his friend Tyler had become the true object of Jimmy's desire instead. Not that Tyler would notice. He was too busy fucking half the town to notice that his best friend was in love with him. A mocking comment was on the tip of Mox's tongue, but he managed to bite it back. Just saying Tyler's name seemed to make him appear, and Mox was in no mood to deal with that little weasel. Fuck that bullshit.

Mox stomped his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He heard Jimmy following him, but he didn't cast a look back at him. Instead he went the refrigerator, opening the door and peeking inside. There wasn't a whole lot there, but it was still more than he had. His lip curled into a sneer. Maybe he should take something. Really make himself at home.

"Don't you mooch off of me enough as it is?"

"Mooch?" Oh yeah, he was definitely taking something now. He grabbed the carton of Chinese food that was in there and opened it. A quick whiff told him that it wasn't totally bad. Feeling more confident, he stepped away from the fridge and bumped the door shut with his hip. "I don't fucking mooch."

"Some would say you do." Jimmy leaned up against the counter, his eyes slowly moving up and down Mox's frame. "Though uh, they're not a party that's had your mouth put to good use."

"Fuck you." Mox started opening drawers, trying to find a fork to use. He didn't exactly fancy eating this orange chicken with his fingers.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed a bit and suddenly he was moving. Faster than Mox's brain could process the space had closed between them. The carton of food was knocked right out of his hand. It hit the floor but neither one of them really noticed. Jimmy had a handful of his shirt and had him pulled down for a harsh kiss. His hands immediately moved to Jimmy's chest, nearly pushing him away before he stopped himself. As much as it completely pained him to admit it, Jimmy had all the power here. Jimmy didn't actually have to take the non-cash payments he offered up. Jimmy in all reality could tell him to go fuck off any time he felt like it. He had to play nice, which wasn't exactly in his nature.

Jimmy bit down on his lower lip and tugged it roughly. Mox grunted and dug his fingers into the thin material of Jimmy's shirt. He tried to gain control of the kiss, but the smaller man wasn't having it. Teeth found his lower lip again, this time biting hard enough to draw blood. Fingers drifted over his arm, tracing over the array of track marks that decorated the skin there. A shiver ran up his spine. The touch was a sharp reminder as to why he was there. It was the same mess he had watched his mother live in until she overdosed when he was seventeen. He sold his body for the drugs. He had sold his body before to keep a roof over his and Sami's head and would probably have to do it again. He had sold it for food, to pay off debts...everything he had ever sworn he wouldn't do he had done.

"Come here." As suddenly as he had started the kiss, Jimmy broke it. He was moving away from Mox, pulling a chair away from the table and sitting down on it. He spread his legs apart, a little smirk dancing across his lips. "Hurry up before I start thinking about raising my price."

Mox's eyes narrowed. "We had an agreement."

"Yeah well, the economy is hard Jon." Jimmy rested his palm against his groin, his smirk getting even bigger. "There might be a day where a blowjob isn't enough of a trade off for my financial loss." He laughed at the look on Mox's face. "It's not like you haven't done it before. And I didn't say today anyway. Not unless you don't hurry the hell up."

"Asshole," Mox muttered. He didn't know whether Jimmy heard him or not. He didn't particularly care. Instead he closed the distance between them and dropped down to his knees. His hands went to Jimmy's jeans, undoing the button and the zipper before grabbing the waistband. Jimmy raised his hips to let him pull them down. He left them down around Jimmy's ankles. The older man wasn't wearing underwear, as per usual. Mox was at the point of thinking he never actually wore them.

"Come on Jon." Jimmy reached out and grabbed a handful of Mox's dirty blonde locks. "Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

"My mouth isn't fucking _pretty_ ," Mox snapped. One hand rested on Jimmy's leg while the the other wrapped around Jimmy's cock. He gave the length a couple of strokes before wrapping his mouth around it, moving fast because he just wanted to be done already. The head hit the back of his throat, and his eyes watered as he gagged. He instinctively tried to pull his head back, but Jimmy's grip on his hair tightened, keeping him in place. Fucking bastard. Mox gripped on to both of Jimmy's thighs now, digging his nails into his flesh. He hoped it hurt.

Jimmy's fingers twisted in his hair as he arched his hips up. Even without looking upwards, Mox knew there was a completely smug look in his eyes. Mox let out a groan and forced his throat to relax. The grip on his hair loosened just a bit, allowing him to start bobbing his head up and down. He closed his eyes and tried to get out of his own head. He didn't need to focus on what he was doing. He could just do it, get what he came here for and then get out.

"Fucking god damn." Jimmy's grip tightened once more, making it so he was guiding Mox's movements now. "You fucking do have a pretty mouth. You should see it right now." A small laugh escaped him. "All fucking wrapped around my cock…"

Mox glared up at him, wanting to punch the stupidly smug look off his stupid looking face. But he made himself resist the urge. Instead he sloppily swirled his tongue around the head, probing the slit with the tip before his head was moved back down. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, earning a moan of appreciation from the other man.

"So fucking eager." Jimmy was talking again, though his voice was so low that it was hard for Mox to tell if he was actually talking to him or to himself. "God damn Jon…"

Mox hummed around the length, his eyes closing as he tried to zone out once again. He was just starting to succeed when Jimmy suddenly pulled him away from his cock completely. "What the f -"

Jimmy kept his head in place with one hand while the other wrapped around his dick and stroked quickly. The first shot of cum hitting him right below the eye made Mox snarl and try to yank himself free. Jimmy held tight though, laughing as the rest of his seed spilled on to Mox's face.

"Mother fucker!" Mox scrambled up to his feet as soon as Jimmy finally let go of his hair. He pushed the other man away and stumbled over to the sink. He turned the water on full blast and washed his face off, his entire body flushing as Jimmy's laughter echoed in his ears. Fucking bastard. There was going to be a day where he wouldn't need to do this and on that day he was going to knock the little fuck on his ass. And it would be absolutely glorious.

"Oh come on." Jimmy was still laughing at him even as he was turning the water off. "It's a good look on you Jon."

"Just give me the stuff you asshole." Mox didn't even bother to grab a towel. Instead he pulled his shirt up and dried himself off with it instead.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Once his pants were pulled up he went into the other room, returning with the drugs Mox had been seeking all along. Mox went to grab them, nearly combusting on the spot as Jimmy stepped back. "What?" he growled. "What the fuck now?"

"Just so you know…" Jimmy licked his lips and wagged his eyebrows "next time I want your ass."

Mox just glared at him. He wanted to say there wouldn't be a next time, but if he got weak and came back, he didn't want to have to eat those words. So instead he just snatched the drugs out of Jimmy's hand and stormed out. He didn't dare cast a look back. He just wanted to get home, get high and forget he just did that

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have part two. I intended this to go one way but then it took a bit of a turn. But I think I like this one better, so here we go.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Mox had went to see Jimmy. He had been doing everything to avoid the older man, though life had gone out of its way to make that as hard as possible. It seemed like everywhere he went Jimmy was somehow there too. The corner by the convenience store he bought his cigarettes at was the one Jimmy dealt at now. The bars he went to with Sami and Jessicka were the ones Jimmy went to with Tyler. When he showed up to parties his friends hosted, Jimmy was either already there or came soon after. He couldn't fucking escape him. It was enough to make him want to tear his hair out. Only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to give the fucker the satisfaction of seeing just how much he bothered him.

But as much as he hated to admit it, avoiding Jimmy wasn't something he could do forever. The other dealers he saw wanted money that he just couldn't keep coming up with. He had no job to speak of. He stole what he could, but after nearly getting caught and beaten up by the cop who saw him steal the fifty out of some lady's purse, he knew he had to lay low. He was not looking to go to jail. Not if he could fucking help it.

"Jesus, just go fuck him already."

Mox narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Sami. The two of them were in their living room, both of them sitting on the old shitty couch they had. They each had a beer in hand and until Sami had spoken, they had been watching whatever basketball game they had been playing on TV in silence. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sami didn't look or sound the least bit apologetic. "You're starting to get all twitchy. If you don't go get some shit you're gonna get all bitchy on me. And there's no way in hell I'm dealing with that right now."

"I'm not getting fucking twitchy." Mox took a drink of his beer and tried to ignore the fact that he was blatantly lying. He had been twitchy all day. He had been trying to hide it, which only made it worse.

"Why aren't you fucking calling him?" Sami wasn't going to just let it go. He was a complete asshole like that. "Are you mad because he'd rather have Tyler on his dick? Did he piss in your Cheerios? What gives?"

"Nothing. I don't fucking need him." Mox took another drink, this time finishing off his beer completely. He tried to turn his attention back to the game when he saw Sami shaking his head. "What?" he snapped. "What now?"

"I know what you've fucking been up to." Sami didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that Mox was about to get up and punch him in the face. "And you're gonna get yourself arrested at the rate you're going."

"Is this a lecture? Because I really don't want one of those."

"I'm just fucking warning you dude." Sami pushed himself off the couch so he could go into the kitchen. "And you know what? If you're gonna be this fucking stupid, I'm not going to be the one to bail you out."

"Well good thing I wasn't planning on asking you to." Mox put his empty beer bottle down by his feet. "Get me another will ya?"

"There's only one left."

"So give me it."

"Uh fuck you. I bought this shit, I get the last one." Sami was heard closing the refrigerator door before he came back into the room. "It's the rules of beer."

"Bullshit." Mox folded his arms over his chest. He was nowhere near drunk enough to handle being cut off now.

"No bullshit." Sami twisted the top off the beer and tossed it aside. "Go buy more if you want it."

"Give me some cash then."

Sami snorted loudly at that one. Mox didn't know why he had expected any other answer. Sami wouldn't trust him with his money even if his life depended on it.

"Fine. Whatever." Mox got up now and slipped his shoes on. "I'll get it anyway."

"Remember what I said." Sami gave him one last look before turning his attention back to the TV. "I'm not bailing you out if you get your ass arrested."

Mox just grunted at him before going out the door. "Fucking asshole," he muttered under his breath. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and kept his gaze down as he walked. "The fuck am I even friends with him anyway?"

There was nobody to give him an answer to that. He muttered obscenities under his breath before settling into just scowling as he walked. He didn't think about which store in particular he was going to. Instead he let himself stew in his anger while instinct carried him to the convenience store just three blocks away. It wasn't until he was right there and Jimmy had already spotted him that he even realized where he had gone to. Son of a fucking bitch.

"Well look at this. You're finally gracing me with your presence again?" Jimmy was leaning back against the building, his smirk matching the smug look in his eyes. "I won't lie, I think I was actually starting to miss you."

"Fuck off Jacobs." Mox kept his hands stuffed inside his pockets and tried to just go into the store. It wasn't about to be that easy for him. Jimmy stepped right in his path, making him growl and shove the smaller man roughly. "I'm not fucking playing with you."

"Dude, you can't actually go in there." Jimmy stumbled back but didn't fall. His expression actually did turn into a more serious one, though Mox hardly cared at the moment.

"The hell I can't." Mox tried to go in once again, only to be the one shoved back this time. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Someone's been stealing shit from in there."

"So?"

"And Colter heard about you robbing everyone in sight -"

"How the hell does he know that?"

Jimmy sighed impatiently. "People saw you running from the cops. Everyone knows you're not getting your drugs through me right now. We all put two and two together." He pointed his thumb back towards the door. "But now that fucking asshole has it in his head that you're the one stealing from him too."

"Bullshit!" Mox growled. "I've been fucking picking people's pockets, not fucking shoplifting." He clenched his fists together, infuriated by the accusation. He did enough fucked up things on his own that he didn't need false accusations thrown at him too. "I should fucking kick his ass."

"You could, but don't look to me to bail you out of jail."

"You're as fucking useless as Sami." Mox took his hands out of his pockets to rub them across his face. The next closest store that actually sold beer was nearly five miles away. That wasn't a distance that he wanted to walk. Not now. Not with what alcohol he had drank already wearing off. He needed something else. Something much, much more than he had been getting lately. What he had been able to steal barely got him shit from the other dealers. He didn't know whether they ripped everyone off, or just him. He didn't really care enough at this point to figure it out.

"Come on." The sound of Jimmy's voice nearly made Mox jump out of his own skin. His hand closed around Mox's wrist and started pulling him along. "Come with me."

"Why?" Mox yanked himself free from Jimmy's grasp. "Give me one good reason."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. He wasn't taking Mox's refusal seriously at all. "I got beer and stuff."

"I don't want your beer. Or your stuff."

"So you're gonna what, go snatch some beer and hope a clerk don't pull a gun on you? You gonna go keep stealing from little old ladies and hope the cops don't fucking haul your ass to jail? Like is this your fucking game plan?"

"What the fuck do you even care?" Mox folded his arms over his chest. "Are you really that desperate to get in my pants? Because I damn well fucking know that you don't give a shit about me." His brain told him to leave it at that and walk away. He needed to just go. But doing the reasonable thing hadn't ever been something he had actually been good at. "Why don't you just go fuck Tyler if you want some that bad?" He let out a short laugh. "Oh yeah that's right. He's too busy whoring himself out to the whole god damn city to even -"

The punch to the face was to be expected. He felt his lip split and blood quickly coated his tongue. His reaction was pure instinct. He swung his fist in return, a shot of pure satisfaction coursing through him as he made contact with Jimmy's face. He had been wanting to do that for far too long. It felt so good that he couldn't just do it once. He threw himself at Jimmy, tackling him to the ground and letting the punches fly. Not all of them connected, but that was okay. Enough of them were to make him happy

They continued to scuffle, Jimmy getting some more shots as well before they broke apart. Neither one of them made an immediate move to get up to their feet. They just stared at each other, eyes wide and chests heaving for breath. Blood dripped down Mox's chin but he didn't care. He just kept staring at Jimmy, who looked ready to chew him up and spit him out right there. He looked like he wanted to use Mox for everything he had and then toss away the remains. And in that moment Mox had no problem with that. Maybe the violence had temporarily sated his hatred for Jimmy, but he wanted to be used. That was what he knew best. And he could use Jimmy in return. He needed the escape that was just one injection away, and Jimmy was the one who could give him it.

"Come on." Jimmy got up first and pulled Mox up right after. "Let's go."

This time Mox made no objections.

* * *

They were barely in the door before Jimmy pulled him down for a kiss. Mox groaned and fisted a hand in Jimmy's hair. He heard the door being kicked shut, felt one of the dogs biting at the leg of his jeans, but he didn't give a shit. He was more focused on the kiss. It was a mess of teeth and tongues and blood from their still busted lips. Mox could barely even breathe, but that was fine with him. Fuck breath. Jimmy could steal every little bit of it from him and leave him an empty shell and he would be fine with that.

The journey to the bedroom was a complete blur. Mox didn't even realize they were there until Jimmy kicked the door shut behind them. He shoved the smaller man against the wall, hands ripping his flimsy excuse of a shirt off. The bit of control didn't last long. Jimmy pushed himself off the wall and turned them around so Mox was up against the wall now. A low growl escaped him, but he didn't really didn't fight it. Fuck it. If he was gonna get what he really wanted, he'd have to give it up anyway. He might as well just go with it.

They struggled to get rid of the rest of their clothes, their efforts to work together nearly useless. Finally they just broke apart completely and stripped themselves. Mox barely had everything kicked off when he found himself being shoved back on to the bed. Jimmy was on him in an instant, a hand placed over his throat as his lips were reclaimed in a brutal kiss. His fingers drifted across Jimmy's chest, pulling hard on the nipple rings he found. Jimmy's groan of pain filled his mouth. The sound was so delicious he did it again.

"Fucking bastard." Jimmy roughly bit his shoulder before crawling over to reach inside the top drawer of the bedside desk. He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom. He kept both items in one hand as tried to roll Mox over with the other. Mox got the hint and moved, getting himself up on his hands and knees. He didn't look back as he felt Jimmy move behind him. He just arched his back as he felt a trail of bites going down his skin

"Who's the fucking bastard now?"

Jimmy let out a short laughed. Two slick fingers pressed inside Mox roughly. The prep was rushed and sloppy, Jimmy's fingers not staying a second longer than absolutely necessary. Mox shook his hair out of his eyes as he heard Jimmy open the condom wrapper. Some sort of filth was coming from the older man, but it was being said too softly to be heard. Mox didn't really give a shit. His focus was on the hands that grabbed his hips and the length being pushed inside him. His fingers gripped the sheets under him and he had to fight to keep his body from tensing.

"Fucking god damn Jon." Jimmy dug his nails into Mox's hips, leaving little half moon marks all over his skin.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" Mox turned his head back and glared at him.

Jimmy smirked. "Someone's eager."

"Someone just has better fucking things to do." Maybe the whole better aspect could be debated, but Mox was sticking with his words.

Jimmy tightened his grip on Mox's hips before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in roughly. Mox let his head drop down, his teeth biting down on his lower lip to try to hold back a moan. He didn't exactly succeed. Enough of it escaped to let Jimmy know how good it felt. Even without turning back to look, Mox knew the fucker was smirking. Fucking rat bastard.

"God damn Jon." One of Jimmy's hands stayed on Mox's hips while the other reached up and grabbed a handful of Mox's hair. He didn't pull just yet. He just held it, twisting his fingers to make Mox's scalp sting. "You fucking feel amazing around my cock."

Mox just groaned. His body moved back to meet Jimmy's thrusts. He couldn't help it. He tried. He dug his fingers into the bed and tried to force himself to be still. His attempts worked for maybe half a second. "Fuck!"

Jimmy chuckled and thrusted faster. Mox closed his eyes, more curses flowing from his mouth. It felt good. Too fucking good. He didn't let himself acknowledge the fact that it was Jimmy making him feel that way. Fuck that. It was just because he hadn't gotten laid in awhile. Yeah. That was it. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten any. Too long. It had been too damn long, that was for sure.

Jimmy yanked his head back, pulling him up so he was on his knees. Mox groaned, his back arching in a way that was painful. He felt Jimmy's lips travel up across his shoulder, shuddering as his teeth sank into his neck. He yanked his head free, not caring about the pain as he pulled a muscle in his neck. He bit at Jimmy's lips, moaning as the taste of blood hit his tongue. He heard Jimmy growl before a hand went to the back of his head and shoved it back down. He laughed, the taste of Jimmy's blood still in his mouth.

Skin slapping against skin mixed with the sounds of their grunts and groans. Jimmy's nails raked down Mox's back, leaving angry red scratches behind. Mox hissed, the pain only turning him on more. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it quickly. He didn't expect Jimmy to try to get him off. He could just imagine Jimmy leaving him hard and unsatisfied, laughing the whole time he did it. He growled and stroked himself faster, cursing as he came. He heard Jimmy groan, felt his thrusts become more erratic until his release followed. He pulled out of Mox and flopped down on the bed, rolling to his back as he tried to catch his breath. "Fucking shit Mox…"

Mox let himself lay down as well, moving a bit so he wouldn't end up laying in his own cum. He discreetly wiped his hand against the sheets, not caring to get up and go wash it off. Instead he stayed put, watching Jimmy slip the condom off and toss it into the little trash can by the bed. "I want my stuff."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Oh what, you don't want to cuddle?"

"Come on Jacobs. You got what you wanted." Mox sat up, ignoring the pain in his ass as he did so. "Now give me what I want."

Jimmy rolled his eyes but got up anyway. He walked across the room, not bothering to slip anything back on as he went. He went to his coat and dug around in the pocket, coming back to the bed with what Mox wanted. "Until next time?"

Mox just nodded. "Yeah." He took the stuff and scooted off the bed, needing to get his clothes back on. Avoiding this had gotten him nowhere, so might as well embrace it. "Whatever."


End file.
